Understanding and recording an accurate static relationship between teeth in a patient's upper jaw and lower jaw is an important first step in the art and science of designing dental restorations and other planning dental or surgical interventions that affect dental/skeletal function and aesthetics of the facial musculature system.
Additionally, the dynamic motion of the lower jaw and dentition interacting functionally and aesthetically is even more important in the various reconstructive domains in dentistry and medicine that require precise knowledge and locations of the musculoskeletal-dental components that define this motion. The greater accuracy of motion definition allows for more precise design of restorations (e.g., crowns, implants, full/partial prosthesis) and associated macro procedures such as orthognathic surgery, trauma reconstruction, etc. These physical components can best be described in engineering terms as a kinematic linkage system incorporating the relationship of the temporomandibular joint to the dentition and soft tissue of the face. This linkage definition has only been approximated poorly by traditional articulator devices and systems in dentistry.
Dental appliances may be used in the treatment of various dental conditions. Examples of dental appliances include therapeutic appliances and restorative appliances (dental restorations). Non-limiting examples of therapeutic appliances include surgical splints, occlusal splints, orthodontic retainers, and orthodontic aligners. A dental restoration is used to restore a tooth or multiple teeth. For example, a crown is a dental restoration that is used to restore a single tooth. A bridge is another example of a dental restoration. A bridge may be used to restore one or more teeth. A denture is another example of a dental restoration. A denture can be a full or partial denture. Dentures can also be fixed or removable. An implant is yet another example of a dental restoration. Dental implants are prosthetic devices that are placed in bone tissue of a patient's jaw and used to secure other dental restorations such as implant abutments and crowns, or partial and full dentures. In some circumstances, dental restorations are used to restore functionality after a tooth is damaged. In other circumstances, dental restorations are used to aesthetically improve a patient's dentition.
When complex or multiple dental appliances, dental restorations, or dental therapies are applied to a patient simultaneously, errors or inaccuracies in the representation of dental motion are compounded, resulting in inadequate or suboptimal results for patients. In the worst case, inaccurate motion data can result in the complete failure of the appliances, restorations, or treatment at very high cost clinically, financially, and emotionally.